1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a photoelectric device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a photoelectric device capable of easily forming an electrode that is used to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a type of photoelectric device that converts light energy into electric energy, a solar battery that converts the light energy of the sun's rays into electric energy has been widely used. A solar battery has a multi-layer structure composed of two or more conductive materials. For instance, the solar battery has the structure of a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor junctioned with the p-type semiconductor or a structure of a p-type semiconductor, an n-type semiconductor and an intrinsic semiconductor disposed between the p-type semiconductor and the n-type semiconductor and junctioned with the p-type semiconductor and the n-type semiconductor. The semiconductors absorb the light energy of the sun's rays and cause a photoelectric effect to generate electrons and holes, so that the solar battery in turn generates a current using electrons and holes when a bias is applied thereto.
As a conventional method of manufacturing the solar battery, a method where a first electrode, a semiconductor layer, and a second electrode are sequentially formed on a glass substrate has been suggested. The first or the second electrode includes a transparent conductive layer in order to allow the light to be supplied to the semiconductor layer through the glass substrate and the transparent conductive layer, and the semiconductor layer causes the photoelectric conversion using the light energy.
The photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar battery depends on a ratio of an amount of current generated by the solar battery to an amount of light applied to the solar battery. In order to improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the semiconductor layer, a thickness of the semiconductor layer increases, or the light passing through the transparent conductive layer is scattered to enhance the light paths in the semiconductor layer.
In order to enhance the light paths in the semiconductor layer, the transparent conductive layer on which concavo-convex portions are formed is formed on the substrate using an Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Vapor Deposition (“APCVD”) method or a Low Pressure Chemical Vapor Deposition (“LPCVD”) method. When forming the transparent conductive layer using the LPCVD method, the concavo-convex portions are formed by adjusting reaction gases or process conditions. In another method, the concavo-convex portions are formed by wet-etching the transparent conductive layer after forming the transparent conductive layer on the substrate by a sputtering method.
As described above, various methods have been researched in order to enhance the light paths.